


Healer

by chessa_voila



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessa_voila/pseuds/chessa_voila
Summary: The confusing heart of Adachi Yuto. His happiness, Jung Wooseok.I don't wanna go blue. So lost with no direction, I don't wanna go thru all those bad days anymore. I was numb but now you make me feel again. Whenever I so close to you I see no one else, but you sure you already knew.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, at first I wanted to make this as one shot but I guess I'll make it chaptered so it didn't packed in too much and I got longer plot so here you go enjoy!

That day, Yuto wasn’t sure if he is in his right mind or not.

The uncomfortable feeling clutches in his heart almost ripped his soul. Insecurity has been building up since a few months ago but this is the peak, workloads in the office just make his whole state even worst and he couldn’t tell anyone about his burden. Tears building up to corners of his eyes, rolling hot over his cheeks out of frustration he was holding up after the whole time. He was not leaving his dear home country and family only to face this kind of mess.

Wooseok.

Yuto was not sure if he is gay or something. But he knows he loves his workmate named Jung Wooseok. First, he simply thought he did it out of admiration because Wooseok is the first person ever that actually get hold on him after a few weeks he settled in Korea. The man naturally went after him even knowing that the latter only know Japanese and his Korean wasn’t even passed the beginner level. The taller man naturally reached his hand and grabbed his wrist to the rooftop in the afternoon with two cans of Chilsung soda.

“Enjoy.” Wooseok said in English while grinning widely and passed the soda on Yuto’s palm, it wasn’t without a reason he was randomly dragging the new boy to the company’s rooftop as he liked the view of sun setting down and he wanted Yuto to be felt accepted in his new workplace. Knowing that Yuto wasn’t able to speaks of any English and Wooseok only barely know few sentences in Japanese from his learning at school he graduated a year ago, despite that he tried hard to communicate with him.

“Uhh.. so how are y-you?” Wooseok started his conversation in tacky Japanese. Yuto was surprised, but he is genuinely happy that someone finally wanted to speak to him and his lips are all smiles. Before, everyone seems to avoid him because they didn't want to do the hassle. Wooseok only know Yuto after the company appoint Yuto in his department, Wooseok was all busy with his work but he unconsciously latches his eyes on the new foreign worker. He saw him working hard, punctual as ever unlike him who sometimes laid back because Wooseok believes ‘calm before the storm’.  

“Yeah, I’m good. Thank you. Wooseok, please take care of me.” Yuto replied with his head slightly bowing to the taller man.

Wooseok was taken aback and was awkward, to begin with, but he did know that Yuto is being polite to him, “Oh, okay. Please take care of me too.”

“I will work hard to learn Korean so I can talk with you freely.” Yuto reached his hand to the younger man as the sun briskly down as they gulped down by those high skyscrapers. They shook their hands and decide to go back to their working floor.

Few months have passed and Yuto’s Korean has been progressing rapidly, he already able to hold on a conversation to anyone in the office like daily life sentences. A lot of people now has tried to speak up to him like one of a Chinese person named Yanan and a senior named Jinho who can speak pretty much conventional Japanese. He learned his Korean with his teacher and sometimes when there is Korean slang or any word he was unfamiliar with he would reach Jinho. Him and Yanan simply as based on solidarity and they’re the only foreigners in the department. Sometimes they would grab a lunch together and tried to speak but sometimes also not work as they want. After all, he was grateful that he didn’t have to eat alone every time. Yuto also tried to catch up with Wooseok but he always has plenty of things to do. However, Wooseok already promised Yuto on Sunday to show him around Seoul as himself coming from miles away in Gwangju, he would love the idea to do a mini city tour with a friend. He did plan to get some spicy dish like the infamous tonkatsu near the downtown and the very spicy rice cake.  

When Sunday came, Yuto energized to go with Wooseok and completely curious while walking to the park they agreed to meet upon. He was wearing black to black from top to bottom. He saw Wooseok is simply wearing a bright flannel shirt and a pair of denim, looked so fresh because it was the complete contrast to his fashion style.

“Are you feeling so funeral with me right now?” Wooseok chuckled when he saw Yuto.

“Well sorry, I think I just suit black apparels so much and I feel comfortable on these.” Yuto shrugged on Wooseok question.

“Okay then, is there anything you want to do?”

“Umm, can we have some lunch first? I've been starving since morning." Yuto said as he latches his hand onto his stomach. Wooseok nodded and led the latter on his way to the restaurant. Arrived on the tonkatsu dinner, after studied the menu both choose a large serving of spicy pork tonkatsu for each and gopchang in sharing serving. Yuto just chose as he was following Wooseok, he thought he was able to eat it as he often eats kimchi jjigae on their company’s cafeteria and a little bit spicy but he is fine with the heat. The dishes came and they started to fill in their stomach, as they ate Yuto eventually getting hotter from the chilli and his face turned so red, Wooseok worried and grabbed a cup of water for his friend.

“Are you okay? You don’t look good.” As he placed the glass on the table.

Yuto tried to explain-as concise and simply as he could- but his tongue got even burned when he just talked. “How could yo-waah! God, this is so hot I’m going crazy…”

“You are cute when you got screwed like this.” Wooseok said knowing the new side of his friend that he thought was a tough manly man, but turned out so weak with spice.

“Huh?” Yuto tried to grasp Wooseok’s words but his ears were deafening. Wooseok only laughed to hide his embarrassment, he thought sometimes his mouth muttering nonsense words that would get him in trouble. ‘ _Get back to your sense’_ he said to himself. After Yuto feels somehow better and keeps chugging the water, they continued to eat silently and finish them quickly.

They gazed for a while before continuing to hang out, “I feel like I’m finishing all the water down rather than the food.” Yuto sighed.

“It was nice for me, and I saw you screwed up. I should take video on you but I’m too busy eating.” Wooseok jokingly replied. “Where do you want to go next?”

“I feel like drinking, but not bar… because it would be too crowded. Do you have something like izakaya? I don’t know what is that in Korean.”

“We call it _pocha_. I have my usual place, but it’s pretty far from here.”

Yuto agreed for Wooseok taking him, they paid for the bill and leave immediately from the store. On the way along they only enjoy each other company and the street view. They walked through Singalong all the way up to subway taking the train to Jongno-gu which took almost 50 minutes from their current place. That place is filled with the workers, university students after hours to get some street food or drink affordably.

The place wasn’t crowded, they took the seat in the corner to slightly get private space, and they ordered a serving of rice wine, seaweed fritter, and tteokbboki. Wooseok poured both of their glass, filling them half-way. Wooseok is a moderate drinker but rice wine wouldn’t make him drunk. On the other hand, Yuto is kind of bit light and he only drinks to make himself drunk, ease his sorrow away. He wouldn’t mind anything at least it tastes decent. The shop gave them a pretty bunch of banchan, and they started to dig their food in again.

“After looking at you I’m started to think about of things.” Wooseok started, “Do you like working in Korea?”

“Pretty much okay, at least I got to learn new things every day. Like always ask to make my dish less spicy than anyone here. Especially yours, never again Wooseok.”

“Did you still butthurt because it was spicy? You were cute when you're in a whole mess, I tell you.” Yuto was taken aback with the word 'cute' coming from Wooseok’s mouth.

“Is guy calling cute to each other is normal here?”

“Yeah, pretty much. Is it not in Japan?”

“No, we don’t do that. I mean it is unlikely to happen.”

“I thought Japan is much less homophobic than here.”

“We are, but I mean it's not our custom. We prefer to be called cool or pretty. But not cute.” Yuto tried to explain so Wooseok didn’t get the wrong idea.

"Huh, you don't have to be acting so cool in front of me."Wooseok said.

"Guess I'm not... I mean I can be crazy too, if you want. I just haven't got the time."

"You do?" Yuto only answered by raising his brows in agreement.

"Then do it now." Wooseok scoffed, he found it amusing when Yuto got pissed.


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things finally going on...

"Then do it now." Wooseok scoffed, he found it amusing when Yuto got pissed.

Yuto ordered more drinks, and now he ordered 2 bottles of soju. He opened the bottle and chugging the whole bottle up. “See?” he starred at Wooseok while his face flushed red. Wooseok chuckled finding how amusing the boy was. From there Yuto is able to pour out all his worries in Korea, and Wooseok listened well. Then he gave another bottle to the latter man.

“One for me, one for you. Drink it, I don’t want to drink alone.” Yuto demanded Wooseok to finish another bottle. “Good grief, but I always sober. I don’t even know how much is my limit” He took the bottle and drink half of the bottle, making the latter upset.

“Do it in one go! Oh man!” Yuto drunkenly shouted and snatched the bottle and drink the rest of the soju. He didn’t straight drink the whole stuff at least, then he pulled Wooseok's chin and make him sloppily drink the last bit of the soju by Yuto’s mouth. Wooseok orbs went wide and he didn’t actually reject the touch of their lips, rather he kind of liked it. Wasn’t sure too it was the alcohol taken over his mind, as well he found Yuto is a whole cute, hot mess right now.

“There you go! Now it’s fair, Wooseok.” Yuto sluggishly chuckled looking at his friend.

“You’re a whole mess right now you know, Yuto. Get hold of your liquor. That's enough, what is your home address?"

"Ho-home? Naah, Wooseok you're my home. Will you take care of me?” Yuto's word caught him off guard, and he decided to bring the drunkard to his place.

_Even knowing what are the consequence later._

They arrived at Wooseok’s place, a studio-sized room with one king size bed and an open pantry. The taller boy threw Yuto’s body on the bed, leaving him to get water for both of them. In his thought, Wooseok still felt uneasy while knowing that he wasn’t the type easy to caught up some sort of feeling. He did like Yuto, but he never thought furthermore like as a lover. He went back to wake up the sleeping boy, shaking his shoulder lightly.

“Yuto, wake up. Drink some water first.” The latter boy still hazed, not yet sober but he straightened his back and took a glance at Wooseok’s eyes. “Will you give the water to me?” Then he had this questioning expression on his face, while he actually placing the glass in front of Yuto’s hand.

“Do it as how I make you drink the soju.”

“I don’t know what you’re thinking right now, but let's do it with no water.” Wooseok start to proceed, tilting his head a little bit and pushed his lips forward. Yuto startled, however, he was asking for it then trying to position himself with his eyes shut and linking his hand on the back of Wooseok's neck. Yuto leaned back to the bed as his head still hurts from the hangover and the kiss became manipulating with each other dominance, sloppily placing their tongue on every inch of their warmth of the skin. Pausing their kiss, both attempted to explore each other expression and Yuto’s hand caressing the younger man jaw before he went to unbutton his shirt slowly and tug their lips once more.

“Yuto, kiss me properly or I can’t breathe.” Yuto understood and slowly smooch him cutely, was not as passionate as before since they were pretty hot and Wooseok’s AC was not turned on.

Wooseok in other hands while he was not completely drunk, tried to settle his mind. He engaged Yuto to clear what he thought of him while he was still drunk because they say people are honest when they are high. “Say, did you like it when I kissed you?” Yuto only nodding in excitement while happily giggling. Wooseok slowly trailing the neck, leaving peck on the collarbone before went to unlatch his own pants. He placed the latter hand on his pulsating member, signing him to get deeper into the night. Yuto still did sluggishly smiling and muttering “just if this was not a dream…” which made Wooseok frowned but he ignored it. Just right before they went to the real thing, Yuto slowly gaining his consciousness. When he realized everything was real he turned out and backed off from their kiss.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought this is a dream. I'm so sorry... I'll leave now!" As Yuto took his shirt, he ran toward the door and leaving Wooseok alone without any proper explanation. He noticed Yuto didn’t bring his black blazer home. “I’ll get him to spill everything to me tomorrow before he gets this back.”

Still, he felt a slight irritation and disappointment, he laid down and choose to get himself to sleep.

\----

When Yuto arrived at the office, his head still felt heavy of his last night hangover and the unnecessary mess he made with Wooseok. His months-worth of feeling just crumbled apart in a night, he tried to be as normal as possible and shunned away from Wooseok. He was not ready to say anything. The uncomfortable feeling clutches in his heart almost ripped his soul. Insecurity has built up since a few months ago but this is the peak, workloads in the office just make his whole state even worse and he couldn’t tell anyone about his burden. Tears building up to the corners of his eyes, rolling hot over his cheeks out of frustration he was holding up after the whole time. He was not leaving his dear home country and family only to face this kind of mess.

 Just right before the end of the office hour, Wooseok went to search for him and he was not prepared enough to run away from him. “We need to talk.” Wooseok sternly said to him and showed him his blazer. “You left this too.”

They finally choose to talk at Yuto’s place because they don’t want their office colleagues to get suspicious of them and actually it was near the office. They sat down on the sofa and faced each other. Yuto was really nervous, regretting his mind was not at the right place last night and did all the alcohol talking.

“Wooseok, look, I was wrong last night I’m really sorry. Please, just forget everything that happened.”

“I probably won’t forget it. Not before you explain what the whole thing means to you.”

“It just, wrong. Everything was wrong, it just all the alcohol talking deliberately.” Yuto said as he was on the verge of tears.

“Liar. Was it good to leave me this way? After you confessed to me?” as Wooseok grab Yuto’s wrist and made an eye-contact with him.

“I don’t know Wooseok, I’m not even sure myself! That’s it, now you can leave and let’s just act like nothing happened.”

“If you like me then say it! I won’t leave before you being honest with me.”

“It’s not fair! Not like you do like me!” Yuto screamed as he started to cry. Wooseok baffled him with a kiss, as he cupped Yuto’s face with his both palm and pinning him to the sofa cushion. He tried to calm Yuto down, and he knew that it hurtled him to see Yuto crying, especially it because of his action. Now he knew that he able to love Yuto as romantically and he wished to be his lover.

“I do. I like you, Yuto. I don’t want you to justify my feeling for you. I need you to trust me. There was a lot I still didn't understand indeed, though I was trying hard to understand, it would take time. Where I would be once that time had gone by, it was impossible for me to say now, which is why it was impossible for me to make promises or demands, or to set down pretty words.” Wooseok gave him an honest of his feelings.

Yuto silently cried, in the other hand he just relieved as he knew Wooseok had the same feeling as him. He wished to be in this time forever. Both of them started to kiss again, this time passionate but also ensuring had each other in this very moment.

“Let’s continue what you left me hanging yesterday.” Wooseok whispered to Yuto as they started to untangle their clothes, and still kissing deeply. Wooseok hands from Yuto’s face went south, exploring down his waist then to his hips making the man below him arched his back because of the feeling of the hot temperature of their skin and Wooseok started to play with Yuto’s member, teasing it by slowly touching it by the tip then went lower to his scrotum. His mouth also went to fondle Yuto’s nipples, making him groan under his body. Yuto also tried to touch Wooseok’s length, only able to touch the tip because he was engrossed by Wooseok tease on his body.

Before he begun, he took the rubber from his wallet, placed it over his member. The taller man began to thrust his finger to Yuto’s hole slowly, making sure he did not hurt him so much. By placing his middle finger first and his index coming, he managed to prepare so his erection went smoothly. “I will go inside, if it is too much for you I’ll stop.” Yuto nodded as he curious how that length could fit his inside. Yuto shat his eyes when the tip started to penetrate, Wooseok slowly putting inside so his whole thing could go in before he could move. “Are you alright?”

“I’m alright, in fact, this moment heals me.” Yuto said as he grinning and blushed his cheeks up and made Wooseok even more turned on. He started to move his hips as Yuto moaned in pain and delight. “Man, you’re so tight.” They giggled as later they pounded to each movement, almost reaching the climax.

“Wooseok, I want us to come together…” Yuto muttered while his breathing ragged, his eyes rolling back from the pleasure. Wooseok gently pressed his lips onto Yuto’s to subdue his cries when both of them came. They stayed, while Wooseok is still inside. Yuto stomach still hot and his inside felt sticky. It left him a funny feeling, but then he was happy.

“I love you, Jung Wooseok. I really do.” Yuto said as he gazed on Wooseok orbs, searching for the warmth of his partner.  

“I do too, I really grateful that this went better than I thought. Thank you for trusting me.” Wooseok said as he pecked Yuto's temple before drifting himself sleeping again, But this time, there was no feeling that bothered him all day long.

It was mesmerizing for Yuto, of how Wooseok to be able to mend his heart all this time. After the time he spent with him, in his eyes Wooseok is light the healing sunshine that mends his heart when he hurt.

_After all, you’re my healer._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Finally, I finished this after my life messed up so bad! Still, but at least I'm happy to be able to do this. I'm really sorry the R-scene is not as hot as what I expected because I'm so nervous lol. 
> 
> I hope you like it and you can leave kudos and comment!


End file.
